pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Ayaka Hayashi
This article is about the Cure in ''Butterfly Pretty Cure!. For her antagonistic counterpart in Moth Hero Pretty Cure!, see The Mutator.'' Ayaka Hayashi is the lead Cure in Butterfly Pretty Cure!. Her alter ego is Cure Morpho. Appearance She has short midnight blue hair and cerulean blue eyes. Her school uniform is in the alternative configuration: a purple blazer, a dark purple waistcoat, a lavender dress shirt, a blue tie, khaki pants, and black Mary Janes. For PE, she wears a white T-shirt, purple shorts, and sneakers. For track and field, she wears a purple tank top, purple shorts, and sneakers. Her sleepwear is a white T-shirt and blue and black checkered pants. Her swimwear is a dark blue tankini top and black swim trunks with blue markings. Her festival outfit is a dark blue yukata with a dark purple obi. Her formal outfit is a black tuxedo with a white waistcoat and a black bowtie and black shoes. For Ryotaro's fairy tale project, she portrays Hop o' My Thumb; her costume is a lime cap with a red feather in it, a red short-sleeved shirt with a white collar, red shorts, white crew socks, and white shoes. For Halloween, she wears a black cowl with a pair of tall, rigid bat ears, a black jumpsuit with the Batman logo etched on the front and a gold utility belt, a black cape, black gauntlets, and black boots. When getting dance lessons in one episode, she wears a blue tank top, black leggings, and blue ballet slippers. For the Cosplay School Festival and for the skit from her group she is ???. As Cure Morpho, her hair grows down to her shoulders turning slightly lighter and her eyes turn light blue, and she wears a blue tank top with flutter sleeves and cerulean morpho wings with a black outline attached on the back, a blue chest bow fastened with a gold circular chrysocolla-studded brooch, white gloves going just past elbow-length, blue knee-length shorts with a cerulean sash tied around her waist through the belt loops with a ribbon at the back, and dark blue heeled boots with a black upper edge. As Dreaming Morpho, her hair grows to knee length turning pale blue and her eyes turn pale blue. Her outfit is with her outfit gaining white where the cerulean is and the sleeves and shorts become frilly with white frills along the edges and the sash becomes large and lighter. In the second season her hair grows slightly longer tied in a low ponytail with two large Morpho hairclips gaining a black and blue vest and her shorts become puffy and darker with a light blue sash tied around at an angle. Relationships * Hanako Yoshida * Yoko Kamisaka * Vanessa Cure Morpho "The metallic beauty of the forest, Cure Morpho!" 森のメタルの美人、キュアモーフォ！ Mori no metaru no bijin, Kyua Mōfo! Attacks * Morpho Strike * Morpho Whirlwind * Arc-en-ciel Papillon Trivia * In the Japanese version, she uses the first-person pronoun "boku". * Her hidden talent, as revealed in episode 15, is juggling. Category:Blue cures Category:Leader Cures